The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for automatically receiving an x-ray film cassette and moving the x-ray film cassette within an x-ray apparatus for exposure.
There exists a large variety of sizes of x-ray film cassettes that are used to obtain x-ray pictures. Generally, these cassettes are substantially rectangular in shape and may be placed in one of two directions within an x-ray machine for exposure. Generally some type of mechanism is provided for placing the cassette within the x-ray window. In addition to being able to accommodate a variety of different sized and shaped cassettes, many x-ray devices of the prior art are capable of taking x-rays in the tomographic mode. With regard to x-ray machines that take x-rays in the tomographic mode it may also be necessary to provide a transport system for moving the cassette in the x-ray window. When used in the tomographic mode care must be taken so as to accurately move the cassette.
Applicant's invention provides an improved method and apparatus for receiving the transporting an x-ray cassette within an x-ray apparatus for both fixed and tomographic x-rays.